has buscado lo que tenias que olvidar
by azura-saki14
Summary: Personaje OC perteneciente al clan Senju el cual traera consigo personajes nuevos y otros no tanto, secretos por revelar y recuerdos que no han sido del todo borrados. onegai una oportunidad please!n//n.
1. Chapter 1

Has buscado lo que tenias que olvidar: los ases de akatzuki

Has buscado lo que tenias que olvidar, la sombra del recuerdo

Capitulo I

_Solo podía oír su respiración agitada__ mientras corría, miraba aun lado y otro sin bajar la guardia, esperando el momento de un ataque, en su recorrido toma varias kunais que están tiradas en el suelo y otras que están aun encajados en los cuerpos inertes y sin vida._

_**- A**__**h… ah – **__su pecho se mueve rápidamente, tomando desesperadamente aire por su boca y quitándose el sudor de la frente. _

_Ve__ en todas direcciones buscando su objetivo pero no aparece, empieza a caminar al ver que nadie se acercaba, la neblina del amanecer le negaba el poder observar lo que ocurre alrededor._

_Voltea__ rápidamente al oír gritos, que se escuchaban en un lado y en otro, intentando reconocer alguna voz, pero no logro distinguir de qué bocas procedían, aunque de algún modo sabia cual era el causante de la agonía y el llanto de esas voces, de repente el choque de armas filosas de una pelea la saca de su trance._

_Uno de los ninjas era una aliada así que fue en su ayuda, pero llegaron tres siluetas queriéndola atacar, voltea a ver a su aliada, mas la silueta de esta y su rival se desvanecen de su vista detrás de la cortina gris._

_A pesar de que __la neblina apenas estaba cayendo, el choque de las armas era lo único que se veía del otro encuentro, su velocidad era sorprendente._

_Sus__ oponentes eran demasiado lentos, pudo ver cada movimiento que producían y cual seria el siguiente, sin más ni más los extermino, sin tener ningún sentimiento por destruirlos, eran solo un obstáculo para salir de ese lugar, ellos se buscaron ese final; ahora la sangre de ellos había manchado sus ropas, se sentía sucia, mientras observaba como a los cuerpos se les iba el último aliento de vida._

_Camino a ciegas alejándose de sus rivales y tropezó con un bulto, ella lo ve y se da cuenta que era una de sus compañeras; aun estaba viva respirando difícilmente, su piel era mas pálida que de costumbre y su cabello rojizo todo sucio por la tierra estaba esparcido a su alrededor, habían atravesado su estomago y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, ella puso su mano y comenzó a aplicar chakra tratando de ayudarla pero se negó y con su mano estrecho su ropa jalándola hacia ella para que la escuchara._

_**- **__**Iie… ya no se puede hacer nada… -**_

_Ella abrazo el cuerpo frío de su amiga estrechándolo contra su pecho soltando un par de lágrimas y se preguntaba si todo eso había sido lo correcto, no había un intercambio equivalente, luchar y luchar sin obtener nada, pero el coraje y las ganas de escapar que sentía su compañera ella las sintió correr dentro de si, estaba cerrando sus ojos y de alguna manera despidiéndose, cuando sintió que un objeto que venia hacia su dirección y chocaría contra ella, era su aliada que había visto con anterioridad._

_El impulso hizo que las dos se hicieran varios metros para atrás, logro detener el avance clavando sus pies en la tierra mojada por el sereno, puso a su aliada en sus piernas y observo sus cabellos castaños, estaba demacrada, en su rostro se notaba el cansancio por las peleas que había estado teniendo al igual que en su cuerpo, sus ojos brillaban pero fueron apagándose dejando unos de color gris, escupió un poco de sangre mientras estaba pronunciaba algo que no entendía, intento quitarle el hilo carmesí que corría en su rostro pero la pelivioleta la detuvo y la miro furiosamente indicándole que le pusiera atención, luego su semblante cambio a uno de tristeza y dejo correr un par de lagrimas mientras la veía sonriéndole, las lagrimas de ella mojaba la piel morena de su aliada, la ojigris las limpio con sus manos._

_El rival aun se encontraba frente a ellas, viendo como se le iba el __último soplo de vida._

_**-**__** Shoto! Megumi-chan…**__ - le murmuro al oído a ella viendo que la temperatura de su cuerpo descendía, mientras tomaba un __tantō__ que estaba al lado de ella._

_El ninja que había peleado contra la ojigris ya se estaba yendo cuando ella se levanto cegada por la ira y corrió hacia él, haciéndole una herida en un brazo con el arma que tomo, este solo apretó su herida con su otra mano y corrió dejando un camino de sangre, el cual comenzó a seguir._

_Durante la carrera por atrapar al culpable, se topo con varios guerreros que no lograron detenerla, eso no satisfacía su ira por ver la sangre correr del bastardo que había matado al ultimo de sus compañeros, pasó rápidamente entre ellos y al final de su travesía todos los cuerpos cayeron cortados del cuello o de alguna parte de su cuerpo._

_Empieza a correr__ de nuevo sin dirección alguna intentando salir de ahí al ver lo que había echo pero poseída por la rabia y la ira continuaba, su piel se comenzaba a manchar con sangre de esas personas, se topo con varios y se defendió con el arma de su compañera que jamás soltó mientras luchaba, después veía el caer de los cuerpos fríos y sin aliento que iba dejando a su paso. La acorralaron, ella dio unos pasos retrocediendo y cae a un negro vacío._

Ella despierta agitadamente levantándose de golpe, se sentó en su futón estaba en un cuarto oscuro y silencioso, apretando el tantō con su mano ¨ otra vez ese sueño ¨ pensó y aventó el arma hacia un lado cayendo lejos de ella y se sentó en la orilla. Agarrando su cabeza con sus manos ¨ no quiero volver a tener esa pesadilla…. ¨ se levanta y sale del dormitorio

**- ****Como estas?: ****-** dice un hombre de voz cansada, aun llevaba el mandil viejo y sucio que utilizaba en el trabajo para cocinar, y en su cabeza un paliacate guinda amarrado resaltando su cabello, este demostraba que ya habían pasado varias lunas viviendo reflejando en el su color plata, tenia su piel un oscura quemada por el sol, a pesar de ser viejo siempre tenia una sonrisa en su rostro esta hacia que se le notaran las arrugas cerca de sus ojos, sus orbes eran de un color café oscuro que reflejaban serenidad, estaba sentado en una de las varias mesas del lugar tomando té y viéndola entrar a la cocina, despierto como casi siempre - … **que puntual eres… no tendría miedo si alguien asaltara este lugar a estas horas**

**- Viejo… ****estoy bien****…-** dijo la chica mientras se dirigía a un cajón donde había varios vasos y tomo uno **– no es muy temprano para que estés aquí… el restaurante se abre un poco mas tarde –** abre la llave, comenzando a llenar el vaso con el agua que caía para después beber el liquido.

**- Demo… la posada no -** El anciano se empieza a reír de repente volteando a ver por una ventana y luego toma de su taza un sorbo de té que tiene frente a él.

**- D****e que te ríes viejo?-** dice ella mientras va al fregadero y enjuaga el vaso que había usado y toma una tela para secarlo de la humedad

**- D****e que aun no hayas chocado… siempre andas con los ojos cerrados**- responde volteando a verla mientras ella dejaba el vaso en su lugar con semblante de frustración en su rostro** – tuviste el sueño de nuevo cierto?**

**- A****re?... –** dijo ella volteando su rostro hacia el viejo**- hai…** **- **responde al fin tratando de acertar en lo que el anciano le dijo mientras se apoya con sus brazos en la fría barra, en el anciano regresa su mirada hacia su taza bajando su rostro luego se levanta y comienza a avanzar hacia la barra.

**- T****ermino donde caes al vació –** dijo mientras dejaba la taza aun con un poco de té y quedando frente a ella, la chica apoya su frente en sus brazos y asiente moviendo un poco la cabeza

**- ****Por que? siempre se queda en ese parte… solo es un sueño… eso nada mas-** con su mano izquierda en forma de puño golpea la barra haciendo una grieta – **no necesito recordar viejo, solo es esa masacre!! - ** dice ella con furia para luego cambiar a una de tristeza y casi a modo de susurro – **no necesito… ver quien fui antes aquí con ustedes estoy bien solo… solo faltan…- **

**- I****ie…-** dijo el anciano revolviendo con sus manos un poco arrugadas por los años los cabellos de la chica – **solos llegaran los recuerdos, trata de no presionarte kudasai** – viéndola tiernamente.

**- D****emo… han pasado años sin saber quien soy… la verdad no estoy interesada en recuperar esos recuerdos, solo hacen que me retrase mas**- dice mientras se separa de la barra y sale de la cocina adentrándose en un pasillo- **kuso!-** maldice mientras golpea la pared – **hay tantas cosas que quiero saber… pero el pasado no es una de ellas-**

**-****Despertaras a los huéspedes** – dice el viejo sin prestar mucha atención mientras se dirige a encender un foco para ver mejor- **maldecir no solucionara nada**… **mucho menos destruir el local**-dice riendo por su sarcasmo **– oe**! **me pagaras la barra y la pared **

**- C****uando regrese viejo **- y continua caminando lentamente para luego subir las escaleras ¨ sin memoria no hay destino ¨ pensaba ella ¨ esas palabras fueron parte de la despedida de él ¨ desliza la puerta de un dormitorio y abre los ojos lentamente, observa a un chico dormir y la cierra nuevamente sin hacer mucho ruido, para luego ir a otro donde se encontraban tres niños pequeños, un niña y dos niños , le acaricia suavemente el pelo a uno de ellos **– volveré para tu cumpleaños-** susurra, el niño solo se mueve un poco al sentir un beso que la chica le da en la frente. Se adentró a su dormitorio tomando del suelo el tantō que había lanzado. Debajo de su cama saca un Iaitō y se lo coloca en la espalda.

**- T****e vas otra vez sin despedirte Yuuki- chan –**dice el anciano desde la puerta al ver como la chica estaba por salir por la ventana.

**-S****abes que no puedo quedarme mas tiempo…-** se detiene en el marco de la ventana dejando sus manos en ella **- deje a los aspirantes tratando de vencer a mis clones… y él se dará cuenta de mi ausencia…-**

–…**vuelve pronto****- **dice el viejo cerrando la puerta del dormitorio de la chica

**- Espera viejo… Aya no vino en este tiempo**?- salta al marco de la ventana y queda con las rodillas flexionadas sin voltear para atrás.

**- Iie… – **niega el viejo moviendo la cabeza con la mano en la puerta corrediza- **pensé que llegaría después que tú… por qué? – **pregunta con curiosidad a lo que la chica no responde.

**- D****ewa mata viejo- **dice después de un rato de meditación haciendo un movimiento de despedida con su mano saliendo de la casa.

¨ llegare para la tarde si aumento el chakra en mis pies… los entretengo un rato y luego doy finalizada esta prueba ¨ pensaba ella mientras saltaba por los árboles y acelerando rápidamente ¨ y luego aprovechando me largo de ese lugar para sacar a mi sensei de esa prisión… Hoshi debe estar escondido en algún lugar… será perfecto ¨

--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Cerca aun de la guarida akatzuki un azabache se encontraba sentado sobre una roca meditando como seria el plan a ejecutar en contra de la aldea del país del fuego, su mirada estaba perdida apuntado hacia el cielo oscuro, ninguna idea pasaba por su cabeza, solo los recuerdos de su hermano seguían fluyendo; era como una película que pasaba ante sus ojos.

A su parecer nadie lo molestaría ahí, estaba a unos cuantos metros alejado, esa distancia se le hacia considerable para estar mas tranquilo y poder idear un plan perfecto.

La tranquilidad no duro mucho pues escucho unos gritos.

**-Que tiene que hacer uno para estar tranquilo?**- se levanto y a lo lejos alcazo a divisar a una chica, lo pensó por su cabellos y a un animal, que corrían a gran velocidad y detrás de ellos un grupo de ayudantes de los akatzukis.

--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

-**Vamos Hoshi… debemos darnos prisa**-dos figuras se mezclaban a gran velocidad entre los árboles; andaban algo agitados y agotados, se notaba en sus rostros y su cortada respiración, se detienen en un clero del lugar para tomar aire.

– **Lo conseguimos Hoshi…-** la chica le habla a su compañero y el animal voltea hacia atrás previniendo de que no los siguieran persiguiendo **-ahora si tenemos que ir por mi sensei… ya se donde la tiene encerrada- ** Se ponen en alerta cuando oyen una voz detrás de ellos.

**-¿Que hacen aquí a estas horas?**

-**Que rápidos… **-respondió ella mientras tomaba un poco de aire -**pensé que tardarían mas en encontrarme**

-**Encontrarte?** -responde el ojinegro- **yo no te ando buscando….**- dice secamente observándola detenidamente desde los árboles, ella llevaba un short café no muy corto y en cada pierna llevaba bolsas con armas, una polera blanca sin mangas, algo sucia por la tierra, su pelo azul claro corto y un fleco que le tapaba la frente, su brazo izquierdo estaba vendado, estaba cubierta de sangre al igual que las fauces del animal, pero sus ojos, sus ojos no se veían estaban cerrados.

-**Entonces no eres nadie al que deba darle explicaciones**- y siguió caminando junto a su compañero.

-**Deberías, estas en mi territorio**- le responde Sasuke apareciendo frente a ella, la chica y Hoshi siguieron avanzando, pasando a su lado sin darle importancia a las palabras del azabache.

- **No me entendiste… debes de ser una espía**- dijo el moreno tomándola del brazo derecho ejerciendo fuerza en el, el lobo se pone en posición de ataque, empezando a gruñir; ya estaba por lanzarse contra el ojinegro cuando ella le hace una seña de que se detuviera, a lo que el animal obedece.

**-Iie… soy espía… Suéltame… - **dice enojada tratando de salir de su agarre- **a nadie le pido favores demo… necesito escapar de este lugar**_ -_ continua la chica mientras deja de hacer fuerza y agacha la cabeza, Sasuke empieza a sentir como un líquido carmesí comienza a correr por su mano y la suelta, después observa las heridas que tenia en su cuerpo aquella chica.

-**Tú debes ser el nuevo…** -hablo la peliazulada un poco agitada, su pecho se movía muy rápido, tratando de tomar aire, mientras con su otra mano tapaba la herida presionándola, luego se limpio la sangre de su mano con su ropa **-… ¿me equivoco?**- dejo se presionar su herida y tomo su polera, se la llevo para la boca para detenerla y con la kunai en su mano izquierda la trozo.

**- A que te refieres…** - dice Sasuke- **…con nuevo?-** sin voltear a verla.

- **El que trajo Madara…-** y empezó a rodear su brazo con el trozo de tela – **estabas muy malherido cuando te trajo… parecías muerto**- y termino haciendo un nudo para detener un poco la salida de sangre de su brazo, poco a poco, la tela fue cambiando de color, quedando en un tono rojizo **– por la perdida de sangre y el cansancio caíste… demo fue un tanto difícil cerrar tus heridas- **

- **Tú cerraste las heridas?** – dijo el moreno dando media vuelta viendo a la peliazulada, la cual le daba agua a el lobo ¨ _como sabe que esta ahí si tiene los ojos cerrados… debe ser ciega… y el lobo a de ser su guía…¨ _pensó el azabache mientras la chica hablaba.

**- Tuve que hacerlo… era la única que estaba ahí- **respondió ella _¨… no hay otra explicación para que tenga los ojos así… cerrados ¨ _ siguió con su pensamiento Sasuke, cuando vio que la chica hacia señas con las manos frente a el- **chico… me estas escuchando-**

El moreno tomo las manos de la chica, deteniendo el movimiento-** deja de hacer eso **– dijo el- **como sabias que no te estaba poniendo atención?- **le dijo a la chicacuando escucho ruido entre las plantas

**- Te quedaste un poco quieto…- **respondió la chica, cuando Hoshi comienza a gruñir.

**- Imōto… aquí estas** – dijo una chica saliendo detrás de los árboles, era de piel morena oscura y el pelo de color violeta y el corte igual que la otro chica, ojos grises, traía encima una capucha que enseguida se quito dejando ver que vestía unos shorts grises y una pequeña bolsita en el muslo de su lado izquierdo, una camisa negra con malla en los brazos y una mochila pequeña en su espalda, tenia buenas proporciones pues la ropa le quedaba muy pegada.

**- Etto… que pasa Aya?- **dijo la peliazulada volteando su rostro hacia la recién llegada, la cual avanzaba a hacia ellos.

**-Así me recibes después de no vernos imōto? Que mala eres**- haciendo un puchero la chica morena y luego haciéndose para atrás a causa de los gruñidos del lobo**- quítalo de aquí… a pesar del tiempo aun no le caigo bien-**

**- … es cierto aun no le caes bien- **dijo la chica mientras Hoshi caminaba para detenerse a su lado

**- Madara me mando a buscarte…**- respondió después y volteo a ver al azabache – **¿Anata, Dare?** – dice caminando hacia ellos con la mirada aun en el Uchiha

-** Es el que trajo consigo Madara**- responde la otra chica ya que el azabache no dijo nada – **para que me mando buscar esta vez?-** continuo hablando algo molesta, cuando la ojigris llego hasta ellos

**- Al principio no fue así… primero fue a observarte** – puso su mano en la cabeza de la chica y revolvió sus cabellos – **temió que escaparas otra vez… por lo que paso hace… - **

**- Será mejor que nos vayamos- **dijo la chica callando a la otra de golpe y volteando su rostro donde los presentes no la vieran-** Sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso**- y le dio un manotazo haciendo que bajara la mano la morena **– vamonos de aquí entonces…**

La peliazulada comenzó a caminar y Hoshi avanzo junto a su ama, la morena se quedo viendo al Uchiha fijamente ¨ lastima que no quieras abrir tus ojos de lo que te pierdes imōto ¨ pensó ella.

**-Espera ...-** dijo Aya caminando tras ella, tratando de alcanzarla al ver que ya se había separado de ellos **- Matta ne!!-** y alzo la mano agitándola despidiéndose del azabache, el cual no hizo ningún movimiento y se perdió entre las ramas.

Mas adelante lasa dos chicas y el lobo se sientan bajo la sombra un árbol a descansar, Aya miraba hacia el cielo mientras la otra chica abrazaba al árbol

**- Me siento mas relajada-** dijo dejando de al árbol, se sentándose en la tierra y luego se recostó contra el.

**- Que extraña eres Misaki…-** dijo la morena volteando a verla **- estas herida… déjame curarte-** y se acerco al brazo de la chica quitándole el pedazo de tela ensangrentado y sacando de su mochila los elementos que necesitaría para curarla.

La ojigris vertió la botella de alcohol en un pedazo de algodón y comenzó a tallar los raspones.

**-Ay!... deja de hacer eso Aya**- dijo la peliazulada mientras trataba de aguantar el ardor que le producía el contacto del liquido con sus heridas.

**- Esto es para desinfectarte… no seas chillona**- dijo Aya y comenzó a reírse de los gestos que hacia Misaki, mientras el viento helado mecía sus cabellos, la noche comenzaba a terminar para darle paso al sol **– tus heridas no cierran tan rápido como lo hacían…**- continuo cambiando seriamente la morena viendo la herida de su brazo.

Ella toma una gasa que le ofrecía la ojigris y colocándosela en la herida **–no le tomes importancia – **respondió Misaki arrebatándole una venda que apenas Aya sacaba de su mochila para vendarla-** terminare con esto… y tu ve con Madara**

**- Demo… no debes andar así estas herida y cansada-** dijo Aya con tono de preocupación y guardando las cosas, luego en sus manos comenzó a salir un chakra morado y toco sus tobillos luego este cambio a color verde y cerro los raspones y heridas leves de la chica.

**- Lo de cansada ha de ser por la sangre perdida… no te preocupes**- le responde Misaki corta la venda que detenía la gasa y haciendo un nudo **- al parecer todavía no me encuentran…**

**- Esta prueba duro mas de lo que pensabas cierto?**- continuo la ojigris mientras de sus manos desaparecía el chakra.

**- Así es… demo todo este tiempo perdido es para algo** – la peliazulada coloca sus brazos detrás de la cabeza – **además ya termine hace mucho… ninguno reúne los requisitos para ser parte de esta organización…- **se quedo en silencio para luego continuar-** te equivocaste…**

--/--/--/--/--/--/-/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Sasuke llega a la guarida y se recuesta contra la pared, recordando el encuentro que tuvo con las chicas de hacia un rato¨ Porque me metí en ese clero si no era de mi importancia… ¨ pensó él mientras su rostro mostraba molestia.

**- Que es lo que ocurre Sasuke?** – Madara aparece de la nada ante él, esto no inmuta al azabache, el cual sigue en la misma posición.

**-hmp… nanimo…–** dijo el azabache mientras se dirige a su dormitorio cuando uno de los ayudantes entrar y empieza a hablar con el enmascarado.

**- Gomen nasai Madara-sama… demo no aparece**- dice un muchacho- **no la alcanzamos… de… demo debe de estar escondida no… no muy lejos de aquí…-** estaba nervioso ante el akatzuki se notaba por su forma de hablar**- demo acabamos de encontrar las huellas del lobo.-**tratando de compensar el error que habían cometido.

--/--/--/--/--/--/-/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

En un pueblo pequeño cerca del mar se encontraba una joven de pelos castaños sentada en la arena, sus ojos cafés se perdían en los tonos que el agua tomaba con el atardecer al igual que su pensamiento, la brisa del mar le parecía deliciosa mientras rozaban su piel trigueña, pensó en meterse al mar estaba a punto de quitarse el vestido de flores amarillas que llevaba cuando una voz la detiene

**-Umiko- chan… Umiko- chan!! –** grita una niña desde la parte alta de la playa, la joven agita un poco sus brazos para que la anciana la veo y logra su cometido** – Venga rápido!!-** la niña sonríe y le hace señas para que ella se apurara**- El joven ya despertó!!… **- a la joven castaña se le iluminaron un poco los ojos y salio corriendo con los tirantes de su vestido volando.

--/--/--/--/--/--/-/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

**- Nani? – **dijo la morena – **en que me equivoque?-** continuo un tanto nerviosa en sus palabras separándose de la peliazulada un poco

**-Al usar primero el otro chakra…**– respondió Yuuki sin terminar la frase mientras acariciaba al animal, el cual parecía contento con las caricias**- no importa… lo que realmente me impresiona es que hayas aprendido lo que te enseñe**

**-... Entonces haz estado perdiendo el tiempo con ellos?-** dijo la pelivioleta levantándose de golpe cambiando rápidamente el tema, mientras el lobo se levanta mirándola comenzando a gruñir y haciendo sus orejas para atrás mostrando un poco sus fauces, haciendo que Aya ponga una cara de espanto y los ojos como de plato

– **Iie Yuuki…no intentes escapar… no lo harás de nuevo… recuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez…- ** continuo la ojigris sentándose un poco calmada al lado de ella.

**- Hai Aya lo recuerdo…- **dijo Yuuki notándose su rostro enfadado por lo que había dicho la otra chica y cruzando los brazos

**-… y tuviste que ir a… y tú no querías… además…** – termino diciendo Aya, luego cambio de tema nuevamente al ver el silencio que había entre ellas**- pensé que ibas a alegrarte o sonreír…-** hablo con desanimo Aya y tomo agua de su botella- **no te he visto hacerlo desde…**

**- Iie te hagas ilusiones Aya… no tengo ya porque sonreír aquí-** contesto ella, Hoshi levanto sus orejas, la peliazulada sintió la ansiedad en el movimiento de su compañero _¨ ya lo sentiste Hoshi ¨_ pensó ella **– sin memoria no hay destino… y eso es lo que yo no tengo- **dijo agachando su cabeza.

**- Aun sigues con esa frase estupida-** respondió la ojigris levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo – **en lugar de buscar respuestas… deberías olvidar esas estupideces… eres una asesina**- hablando con tono arisco, comenzando a caminar en dirección hacia la guarida **- ya es tarde… termina y olvídate de eso** -

**- A veces hablas igual que Madara-** pronuncio Yuuki, haciendo que ella volteara y atrapara la mochila que la otra chica había lanzado**- se te olvidaba**- luego desapareció en una cortina de humo junto con el lobo.

**- Ese animal… que atrevido al asustarme**- dijo la pelivioleta después que vio que se fueron los otros**- ya se fueron deberías salir- **

Frente a ella apareció un encapuchado de su misma altura -** Hablando sola como siempre… - **ríe malvadamente mientras que la ojigris voltea a verlo un poco molesta ante la burla**- Quien pensaría que siendo una especialista sea tan inocente-** dijo una voz muy tenebrosa sin quitarse la capa, Aya hizo un gesto de enfado- **Que buena actuación deberías trabajar en películas**

**- Arigatou por el cumplido… demo eres demasiado sarcástico-** Dijo la morena **- ya sabes los gajes del oficio**- y muestra una sonrisa cortada

El encapuchado sigue en la misma posición pero su voz cambia a una mas seria**- espero que cumplas Aya ha pasado mucho desde aquel trato**-

**- No ha recuperado la memoria… que quieres que haga?**- hablando con enojo pero en voz baja, acercándose a la capucha con el puño levantado **– además si los planes de Madara salen bien todos estaremos felices –** cruzando sus brazos viendo hacia la guarida

-**Yuuki sigue igual de linda….-** continuo la voz y luego desapareció

**-Yuuki sigue igual de linda**- dijo Aya imitando al encapuchado enfadada- **no entiendo porque la quiere?... porque no la toma y ya…. No tiene que recuperar la memoria ella sola… Kuso!!- **y comenzó a saltar entre los árboles rápidamente.

--/--/--/--/--/--/-/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Mientras tanto en Konoha las calles comenzaban a llenarse de gente que empezaba su labor de todos los días, pareciera como si la calma se hubiera estacionado en ese lugar.

En la torre del hokage, una rubia exuberante revisaba unos archivos que había encontrado unos días atrás y los cuales le llamaron la atención

**- Konnichi wa Tsunade-sama**- a la oficina de la hokage había entrado una chica de pelo corto y castaño**- quería preguntarle si….**

Frente al escritorio había un montón de papeles tirados en el suelo, la hokage estaba ida en sus pensamientos y los papeles que tenia frente a ella parecían atraparla por completo, tanto que no se dio cuenta que un rubio había llegado desde hacia un tiempo a ese lugar y le había estado hablando por largo rato.

**- Que te sucede ****obāsan****?-** pregunto con algo de preocupación el rubio de que la sannin no reaccionara como tantas veces**- no hay alguna misión por ahí**

**-Ha estado así desde hace cuanto?-** pregunto la pelirosa a Shizune la cual le indica que salgan para afuera dejando al rubio hablándole a la mujer de orbes miel

**- Tiene en total como dos o tres días con esto desde que encontro aquellos archivos**- comento ella mientras señalaba unos que estaban a un lado de la rubia**– se ha pasado revisando archivos un tanto viejos que son desde la época de la fundación de konoha hasta los recientes ataques… -**

**- Se nota que come y descansa poco**- dijo Sakura abriendo un poco la oficina viendo a su sensei y al rubio enojado**- sabes que información contienen?-**

**- Iie- **contesta la castaña moviendo la cabeza a los lados**- no se ha despegado de ellos ni un momento**

De repente la rubia se levanta de golpe asustando al rubio **– Shizune necesito que reúnas al cosejo la cita sera mañana-**

**- Hai- **contesta la castaña y sale del lugar

**- Qué sucede Tunade- sama?- **pregunta la pelirosa la cual no recibe respuesta

**- Estas muy rara ****obāsan- **comenta el rubio mientras la ojimiel lo observa un instante

**- Sera mejor que salgan de aquí- **toma los documentos en sus manos y los separa del resto**- vayan a recibir a Sai debe de estar por llegar**

**- Demo para que necesita al consejo?** – habla el rubio nuevamente cuando Tsunade le lanza una mirada fulminante

**- Naruto es mejor que salgamos-** dice la ojiverde tomándolo del brazo y sacándolo del lugar dejando a una rubia pensativa mirándolos salir.

--/--/--/--/--/--/-/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

**- Detente Sasuke quiero hablar contigo- **dice en enmascarado de naranja después que el chico termino de hablar**- ahora entiendo porque se tardo tanto en esa prueba-** Madara se dirige al muchacho ¿se ira para ir a encontrarla?... ¨ Piensa el mayor de los Uchihas

Sasuke se detiene ¨… a nadie le pido favores demo… necesito escapar de este lugar-**No es una chica de pelo color azul claro?- **El enmascarado y el chico voltean a ver a Sasuke

**- Así es – **responde el muchacho

**- Hace rato la vi… se dirigía hacia los limites del bosque**- Madara ve al chico y le hace una seña de que se fuera a buscar en esa dirección. Ya solos Sasuke le pregunto al líder de akatzuki que si que quería

**-¿la reconociste?-** fue lo que contesto Madara

**- ¿A quien?- **responde el azabache la respuesta del enmascarado no tenía coherencia con su pregunta **- ¿a la chica?- **tratando de averiguar si esa era la causa, el enmascarado asiente con la cabeza**- iie… iie la había visto… ¿quien es?-**

El líder se recarga en la pared- **es solo un regalo… ahora ¿no tienes planeado nada acerca de Konoha?-** dice avanzando a la salida

El azabache se voltea, dándole la espalda **- -¿eso era todo?... -** y sigue el camino hacia su dormitorio

El enmascarado no responde, sale y se topa con su compañero de pelo naranja y una peliazulada, la única chica del grupo, de los trajes con nubes rojas que llevaban se escurría el agua.

**- Se te escapo de nuevo….-** dice Pein sonriendo sarcásticamente y se detiene a su lado- **no te respeta… eso quiere decir que no haz sido un buen sensei**-El líder no le responde, no le había echo gracia el comentario

**- Ya Pein hizo caer un poco de lluvia para dificultarle el camino**- Konan se acerca a el enmascarado**- la atraparan rápido demo… ¿enserio la quieres seguir reteniendo?**

**- Es parte de todo… tan solo por…- **su frase queda en el aire al ver lo que iba a revelar- **solo tiene que sufrir-**

Konan se retira el agua de su rostro y adentran en la guarida a secarse después de la respuesta directa que había recibido, Pein se queda parado a un lado de Madara y se da la vuelta para hacer lo mismo que su compañera.

**- ¿Para quien será ese regalo?-** dice sin voltear, el líder sigue en su posición

- **Para nadie – **responde arisco el Uchiha mayor

- **Ya veo… demo ¿como puede sufrir?-** ve directamente a la mascara sin esperar respuesta por parte del Uchiha- **para mañana ya la van a traer de vuelta… a pesar de todo a crecido mucho, pensar que solo era una niña cuando la trajiste…-**

**- Vino sola… demo es cierto a evolucionado… Aya tiene cierta rivalidad con ella- ** responde el enmascarado al pelinaranja **– tuvo a un uchiha como sensei ¿que esperabas?**

-** Se han tardado más en traerla de regreso**- sigue el portador de rinnegan- **es patético que los pongas a luchar contra ella**-

Detrás de la mascara se oye una pequeña risa y voltea hacia el – **Madara es un niño bueno… solo lo hace para que entrene y no pierda la condición… además es divertido **- luego regresa su atención hacia la dirección que Sasuke había dado

Pein se adentra en la guarida después de la conversación, cuando Konan aparece

**- ¿No se te hace raro que aun la tenga consigo?-** le ofrece una toalla para que se seque- **aun no te ha dicho el porque ¿cierto?**

- **Aun no**- responde el pelinaranja-**deseo saberlo… y enterarme de eso será pronto**

- **¿Por qué lo dices?- **la peliazulada pregunta con curiosidad

- **Tengo a gente en investigando**- avienta la toalla y se dirige a su dormitorio, dejando a Konan desconcertada, Pein siempre comentaba sus planes como y cuando se harían, y al parecer este aun no estaba terminado_ ¨ aun no esta seguro ¨ _pensó la peliazulada

--/--/--/--/--/--/-/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

El equipo Taka seguía descansando mientras Sasuke espera al declarado Madara, lo había citado para discutir sobre los planes que tenían.

Después de varias horas Sasuke seguía empeñado que su punto era la elección correcta

**- Nos separaremos… eso es lo mejor** – el moreno estaba firme en sus palabras y eso se le hizo sospechoso ante el enmascarado

**- Como quieras…- **respondió el otro Uchiha**- tengo cosas que hacer aun**- en eso en la entrada se oyen gritos de una mujer y como forcejea, llamando la atención de los dos.

**-Qué escándalos son estos Madara?-** se burla el azabache, mientras que el akatzuki se acerca a donde provenían los ruidos.

Sasuke se sorprendió al ver de quien se tratabaes la chica del bosque…demo ¿Qué hace aquí_?¨_ pensó el ojinegro, ella estaba forcejeando queriéndose soltar del agarre de los ayudantes ¨ sus ojos aun siguen cerrados ¨ observó el Uchiha menor, ahora la peliazulada estaba llena de lodo por la lluvia de la noche anterior

--/--/--/--/--/--/-/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Al lugar donde se dirigía Umiko era a una cabaña situada en lo más alto del puerto costero, fue fácil para ella llegar hasta ese lugar saltando de tejado en tejado

**- Acaba de despertar** – dijo una anciana de blancos cabellos **– esta bien… demo no debe moverse mucho aun sus heridas no cerraron del todo**-

**- Arigatou Shinju-chan-** responde la castaña y desliza suavemente la puerta dejando ver a un hombre de cabellos negros y largos sentado en la cama, tenía sus ojos vendados y algunas heridas visibles, cierra la puerta de la misma manera y se acerca a él.

**- Eres tú Umiko?-** dice el hombre llevándose las manos detrás de su cabeza intentando quitarse las vendas cuando ella se lo impide acercándose mas a él tocándolo con sus manos mientras el las atrapa con las suyas**- aun conservas ese aroma…-** dice dejando chocar su aliento contra el cuello de ella.

**- Aun no estas recuperado del todo…cierto?-** dice Umiko separándose de él con un leve sonrojo en su rostro**- tienes que estarlo para la misión que nos queda**.

**- La verdad no comprendo porque sigo vivo… Qué fue lo que paso?-** dice el pelinegro serio **– tienes que decírmelo**- continuo demandando a la castaña una respuesta.

El silencio se apodero de la habitación al parecer la joven no hizo caso a la pregunta y no pensaba responderla así que camino lentamente hasta en otro lado del cuarto

**- De que misión estas hablando? – **dijo el joven rompiendo el silencio que había crecido entre ambos

**- Tener a salvo… -** responde la chica con una muestra de enojo en su rostro - **la llave de Konoha… la dominación de los demonios-** mientras se sienta en la orilla de la cama viendo por una ventana hacia el mar

--/--/--/--/--/--/-/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

**Suéltenme… no me toquen**- la chica seguía tratando de salir del aprisionamiento, lanzando paradas al aire y golpeando los muebles que se encontraban en el lugar

**- Te querías escapar ¿no es así?… por eso tardaste tanto en hacer la prueba**- el enmascarado la agarra del mentón y la alza para observarla**- ya estas toda sucia… eso no es propio de una hime como tu- **y baja su mano

- **Yo no soy ninguna hime… -** ella detuvo el forcejeo- **diles que me suelten**

El mayor de los Uchihas ve de reojo como Sasuke no dejaba de observar a la chica**- que descortés… es el Sasuke Uchiha **- y señala al azabache

**- No me importa para mi es un chismoso**- y le muestra la lengua¨ que gesto tan mas infantil ¨ pensó el ojinegro.

**- Se que tu les dijiste…-** la peliazulada agacha la cabeza y se deja caer sobre sus rodillas, aun los ayudantes la seguían sosteniendo, en sus piernas se deslizaron un par de lagrimas

**- Sabes cual es el castigo… por eso lloras-** Madara le hace una seña a los ayudantes para que la suelten

**- Shujin ¿su orden es…?** – dice uno de ellos, pero no termina cuando el enmascarado asiente.

**- Iie onegai…-** la chica levanto su rostro, las lagrimas habían hecho caminos a través de su rostro sucio**- no le hagas daño… yo**- agacha de nuevo su cabeza, ¨ no me vera llorar… no lo hará otra vez ¨ pensó para si la chica mientras su lagrimas se mezclaban con la tierra de su piel.

**- Tú que… -** al Uchiha mayor al parecer le encantaba verla así- **¿tu recibirás el castigo por tu mascota?** – Y se agacha a la altura de ella

**- Yuuki!!-** se oyó un grito, era la pelivioleta que corría detrás de los sirvientes y se detiene frente al líder- **onegai Madara- sama no la castigue**

- **Ahora no habrá castigo no estoy con ánimos para eso… quiero que te asees… llévensela a la chica que viene con Sasuke**- los sirvientes la levantan bruscamente y se la llevan.

**-¿Quién es ella?-** Sasuke el cual no había dicho nada durante la escena, le pregunta al otro Uchiha, el cual se incorpora no dejando de mirar en dirección donde los sirvientes se habían llevado a la chica

**-Nadie… es solo el regalo**-responde y desaparece del lugar, la respuesta no lo convenció mucho y se aleja del sitio.

- **hmp**- fue lo que dijo el Uchiha mayor después del alboroto**- te dije que la vigilaras**

Aya voltea a ver la mascara- **venia para acá… eso me dijo ella-** respondió y se alejaba caminando por uno de los pasillos cuando el enmascarado aparece frente a ella

**- Y tu le creíste… que inocente**- dice sarcásticamente y toma su mentón fuertemente – **nunca te he creído tus actuaciones sabes….**

La chica se aparta de él asiéndose para atrás- **de que hablas?...-**poniendo en su cara una expresión de confusión y tratando de quitar la mano del Uchiha.

**- Aya no mientas**…- el enmascarado la suelta mientras la chica toca con sus manos su mentón**- … demo no entiendo tu cambio hacia ella de un tiempo acá -** dice el caminando hacia uno de los cuartos._¨ Kuso… se habrá dado cuenta ¨_ pensó la ojigris

--/--/--/--/--/--/-/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Jejeje espero que le haya gustado… aun faltan muchas cosas. Onegai dejen reviews acepto todo tipo de criticas constructivas 

**¿Anata, Dare?****: **¿Quien eres tú?


	2. Chapter 2

II capitulo

**Ohaiyo n.n… me disculpo por los errores anteriores, de echo ese era el borrador y me equivoque de doc. n/n, el nombre de la personaje es Yuuki, Misaki era solo por un tiempo mientras decidía el verdadero xD; una cosa mas los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

--/--/--/--/--/--/-/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

**- si no mal recuerdo esa era tu misión**- dice el volteando su rostro hacia donde estaba la joven

**- tu la aceptaste también- **dice con enfado Umiko**- sabia que dirías eso… yo puedo sola con este cargo que nos dieron**

**- así que necesitas mi ayuda- **dice en tono burlesco y sonriendo haciendo enfadar a la castaña **-Kuso Itachi- **y se levanta un poco exaltada _"sabia que no debería haberlo cuidado este tiempo fue una perdida total..."_ pensó ella cuando Itachi alcanzo a detener su brazo **– suéltame**

**-se donde pueda estar la llave - **dice mientras suelta el brazo de Umiko la cual camina hacia la puerta**- es cierto acepte esta misión e iremos cuando….**

**- cuando te recuperes- **dice Umiko terminando la frase del Uchiha y cerrando la puerta, el Uchiha aun permaneció con asombro al no sentir como la chica se libero de él "Que extrañas cambios da el destino, demo… en este creo que me puedo acostumbrar "

--/--/--/--/--/--/-/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Antes de llegar al salón donde estaban los demás integrantes de su equipo se topo con la ojigris, chocando con ella de frente haciendo caer a la chica.

- **Sumimasen Sasuke-** dijo ella un poco sonrojada – **y también por Yuuki reacciona de esa forma porque…**

**- No importa** - dice el ojinegro dándole la mano a la pelivioleta para que se levantara

**- Hai… gomen nasai… **- le pide Aya haciendo una reverencia- **onegai**

El azabache no responde y la ojigris se aleja al no obtener respuesta, mientras el Uchiha menor la mira irse. Sasuke llega con sus compañeros con las imágenes de la chica enlodada en su cabeza

Un pelirrojo se acerca a el- L**e ocurre algo Sasuke- sama?**

El azabache no contesta, el peliblanco limpiaba su gran espada sentado en una gran roca

**-Que haremos Sasuke?… ya me case de estar aquí- **dice el ojiverde **– Karin esta fastidiando desde hace rato**

- **Mañana partiremos… demo esto no se debe de enterar Madara… los planes de el no concuerdan con los míos- **dijo al fin el líder del equipo Taka

--/--/--/--/--/--/-/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Habían pasado días de lo ocurrido y la peliazulada no había salido de su encierro ni hablado con nadie desde entonces, estaba en su cuarto recostada cubierta con una manta cuando se abre la puerta de su cuarto.

**-Que quieres Zetsu**?- pregunta con un tono de enfado y se da la vuelta dándole la espalda.

**- **_**Te ves deliciosa hime**_ – habla la parte negra de este sacando su lengua saboreando mientras veía a la peliazulada que seguía dándole la espalda

- **No podemos Madara-sama nos ordeno que la lleváramos… **- la parte blanca le contesta. La planta se da la vuelta para hablar consigo mismo

- _**Demo si mejor la devoramos y le decimos que escapo de nuevo**_- sigue la parte negra _**– es fácil engañar a Madara- sama con eso-**_

- **Al menos que comamos aire porque ella ya no esta aquí**- responde la parte blanca volteando hacia la cama, de la cual solo estaba la manta arrugada

- _N__**ani?! Sugoi…-**_dice con enfado-_** Ahora iremos por unos sirvientes para llenar el hueco**_**- **y salen del cuarto en busca de su bocadillo.

_¨ Esa cosa siempre me confunde…no se como no enloquecí en este tiempo…. uno habla y el otro contesta lo contrario___pensaba ella mientras llegaba con el enmascarado, este se encontraba en un balcón que daba una vista impresionante del lugar donde estaban

**- Para que me necesita Madara-san?- **dice al fin llegando con Madara y este no voltea a verla _¨ no puedo salir de aquí… ese sujeto en el bosque y mi hermana… imposible mi hermana no puede… ¨ _pensaba para si al no obtener respuesta del Uchiha que estaba frente a ella.

- **Fue buena tu actuación hime**- el enmascarado se voltea hacia ella y ve que esta pérdida en sus pensamientos – **tardar tanto para escapar y luego ser atrapada**

-** Are?… **- responde la chica regresando de sus pensamientos y volteando su rostro hacia Madara- **a si… fue buena… -** contesta sin darle mucha importancia

- **Por qué estas tan distraída**?- dijo El líder que había notado la actitud un tanto distraída de la peliazulada

**- Nanimo…-** respondiendo sin animo _¨… ¿Quién era ese sujeto?... no importa… como sea tal vez por lo que paso la huida cambie de sitio a mi sensei de nuevo y ahora será mas difícil encontrarla ¨ _pensaba ella

- **Elegiste a alguno….-** volvió a hablar el enmascarado después del silencio, esta vez volteando a verla dándole la espalda a la puesta de sol que había en ese momento

**- Iie… **- responde ella mientras se recostaba en la pared, estaba teniendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza y ahorita no le serviría de nada ponerse al tu por tu con él - **ninguno de los de la prueba tenía los requisitos para unirse…-**

**- …y aunque los tuvieran no los meterías en esto…** - dice el Uchiha mayor interrumpiendo a la chica – **Si continuas esto tardaras mas en sacarla de su encierro… a tu sensei- **

**- Demo… para que nos tienes aquí?... **dice la peliazulada con tono de enojo y la cabeza hacia abajo- **por que?... esa es mi pregunta**- el enmascarado no responde y se dirige caminando lentamente hacia ella.

**- Algunas preguntas no tienen respuestas Hime-** se detiene frente a ella, mirándola unos instantes y apretando su puño por dentro con furia _"cualquiera puede ser la llave proveniente de ese maldito clan… _"mientras pensaba no notaba la sangre que salía de su mano- **deberías abrir tus ojos… hasta alguien como yo podría ver lo hermoso que es…-**

- **No quiero ver tu rostro… sumimasen…** - dice llevándose una de sus manos a su boca tapándola y con tono sorpresivo un tanto sarcástico, mostrando después una sonrisa cortada**- … eso seria un reto para mi ya que la tapas con una estupida mascara **

- **Tientas mucho a la suerte Hime… no me provoques**- dice el enmascarado con la mano en el cuello de ella, pero no hizo presión, luego retira su mano de ella.- **Bueno prepárate para el entrenamiento de hoy**- dice el enmascarado- **te servirá en la siguiente misión que tengas… después de este te la diré**- y desaparece, dejando a la peliazulada sola.

--/--/--/--/--/--/-/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Mientras tanto en Konoha, a la mujer de grandes pechos se le agotaban las ideas acerca de los documentos que había encontrado

**-Shoto!!**- dice aventando los papeles a un lado, volando en todas direcciones y los cuales miraba caer con una mirada llena de impotencia _"son demasiadas cosas… preguntas que siguen un circulo vicioso y todo lleva al día de la masacre del Clan Uchiha y… a mi Clan"_ del cansancio por haber estado buscando información y ocuparse de los problemas de la villa se dejo caer en su silla _" si mis conclusiones son ciertas debe haber mas gente del clan Senju "_ trayendo ese pensamiento se levanto y tomo un _pergamino " aquí aparece mucho el Clan Mizukawa… hmp…si es cierto fue uno de los clanes que ayudo a la restauración de la aldea después de la segunda guerra ninja..." _

Una voz femenina la trajo de vuelta haciendo que volteara hacia la puerta _"… demo estos fueron casi extintos en la siguiente guerra además son parte de la familia de…"_

-**Que pasa Shizune?**- pregunta enrollando el pergamino y dejándolo en su escritorio, mientras en cerdo son perlas se sentaba sobre ella- **Lograste una reunión con ellos?**

-**Hai… Tsunade-Sama**- responde la discípula de esta tomando los papeles que estaban tirados y ordenándolos- **al parecer no será ahora esa reunión…será mañana**-

**-Nani?!...**- Grita la rubia asustando al cerdito el cual se fue a los brazos de Shizune- **el asunto es demasiado importante y ellos solo lo dejan para mañana…**- continúa alzando un poco sus brazos en señal de enfado y dando un golpe a la mesa- ... **Ya paso el tiempo suficiente para que sigan posponiéndolo-**

"esto tiene que ver mucho con esos papeles" piensa la castaña viendo hacia estos "están alterando mucho a Tsunade-sama" dio un vistazo a los papeles y sus ojos se abrieron con asombro.

--/--/--/--/--/--/-/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

-**Tú no puedes vencerme… estas ante un Uchiha niña**-Frente a sus ojos estaba un akatsuki, su expresión de satisfacción no se lograba notar debido a que su cara estaba cubierta con una mascara naranja.

- **Mírate ya estas agonizante**-Este se acerca a ella, la joven está herida y tirada en el suelo _ahora…esta tierra la siento mas fría_ alrededor de ella había un charco de su sangre, ese lugar instantes atrás había sido su escenario de batalla contra el líder actual de los recolectores de bijou, era mas que obvio, no le ganaría.

-**Maldito como puede haber gente como tu**- se quita el hilo carmesí que corría por su rostro, sentía un inmenso dolor de cabeza el cual trato de disimular, pero este era demasiado intenso y agudo para soportarlo.

**-¿Tu sensei no pudo hacer que te controlaras cierto? Por eso te duele la cabeza-**

Una mano sale de la capa negra con nubes rojas que portaba y la toma del mentón.

-**Admito haz mejorado, llegaste sin ser detectada… claro deshaciéndote de unos cuantos ¿no?- **la ultima frase que escucho fue sarcástica para sus oídos.

**- No puedes cambiar lo que eres… el solo ver a alguien morir te produce… como decirlo satisfacción… el ver a otro ser retorcerse del dolor y sufrimiento… como poco a poco se le va el aliento te resulta reconfortante... -**

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla sucia y manchada de sangre**-Eso es mentira!! Eso es parte del pasado**- Grito agachando su cabeza luego mira hacia su mascara intentando, en vano, ver por el agujero que tenia y apreciar algún rostro. Madara la suelta y ella mira el suelo_"Eso es del pasado… creía conocerlo bien… un ser frió y orgulloso hace pocos años que lo conozco, esta lleno de misterio, el ser que me había arrebatado sus esperanzas de tener un destino muy diferente"_Ante estos pensamientos, ella mantenía su vista seguía en el suelo, su cuerpo no respondía.

**- …es lo que eres… tu naturaleza… tu destino…ha sido escrito y no puedes cambiarlo- **El Uchiha mayor la levanta un poco; abriendo algunas de sus heridas que no tardaron en reflejar en su cara el dolor que le producían**-… sentía como se me clavaban esas kunais con tu genjutsu… al menos no es como otros que ni cosquillas hacen**… **velo de una vez…-** el enmascarado estaba tratando de ver las lagrimas correr a través de la cara que tenia frente a él.** –Desde que te encontré no he hecho nada mas que el bien por ti…tu sensei no te aprecia y el otro murió-** dice soltando una gran carcajada.

Esto causo en ella un sentimiento de enojo por las palabras del líder de akatsuki

-**Calla… no sabe tgh… lo que dice**- lo miro con furia, abrió su ojos, de los empezó a salir una luz dejando al final su pupilas estaban totalmente iluminadas.

-**OH!! Ahora intentaras algo nuevo… eso esta mejor!!- **al parecereso causaba entusiasmo en él -**muéstrame lo que aprendiste con Orochimaru quiero divertirme con uno de sus experimentos… quiero que pelees…- **.

Desde hacia tiempo les decía eso a ella y Aya **-no soy un experimento!!-** eso la tenia harta, todos los que tuvieron alguna relación con Orochimaru las llamaban así.

**-Acábala que esperas**- esa voz provenía de un pelinaranja que se encontraba apartado de ellos pero igual observaba.

Logro soltarse del agarre del Uchiha estaba dispuesta a atacarlo, cuando el pronuncia **-muestra las habilidades propias de tu clan… el instinto…**- y aparece a cierta distancia de ella

Esas palabras la hicieron detenerse**- ¿sabes algo acerca de mi clan?- **pronuncia algo agitada y aun con una pose de guardia esperando cualquier ataque de donde fuese, sus ojos aun seguían iluminados, la sensación de peligro o el tener un sentimiento explosivo dentro de si provocaba aquel brillo al menos ella pensaba que esos factores lo provocaban, lo cual no era así y ella lo sabia.

**- Podría ser…el clan de tu oka-san y el de tu Otto-san… …-**empezó a hablar el Uchiha al ver que había capturado la atención de la chica

**-Calla!... no quiero saber nada de ellos!- **su cara mostraba mas furia que dolor por las heridas y a continuación dejo su pose de guardia para caer de rodillas, sintiendo un gran y agudo dolor en su pecho con una de sus mano se tapa la boca _"sangre"_ piensa al ver su mano mientras se le dificultaba respirar _"necesito la medicina" _

-** Me temo que te lo diré- dice **el enmascarado al ver la reacción de la chica al oír eso, este aun seguía en la misma posición- **ellos son…-**

**- Calla… calla** ¡!-Ella corrió hacia el líder de akatsuki no importando su dolor y el hecho que su chakra no fluía bien, cae de rodillas a poca distancia de él, el cansancio se apodero de ella y ya no sentía algunas partes de su cuerpo_ "últimamente me ha pasado esto… las fuerzas disminuyen rápidamente"_.

-**El entrenamiento a acabado por el día de hoy,** **como soy un chico bueno dejare que busques a alguien por mi…**- se para enfrente de ella – **si lo traes a mi… dejare libre a tu Sensei… ya que el otro no será posible traerlo de vuelta – **comienza a reírse por su sarcasmo el cual solo entiende él- **o eliges la otra opción….-**

-**Nosotros lo podemos encontrar Madara**-Pein se aparece a su lado- **no debe de haber ido lejos de aquí… no después del encuentro con los del país de la nube-**

-**Ya esta decidido… además él querrá verla después de tanto tiempo… tal vez la recuerde- **da la media vuelta dándole la espalda a la chica.**- hay más cosas que hacer así que vamonos**- Mientras avanzaban el portador del rinnegan dudaba de lo que Madara había decidido

--/--/--/--/--/--/-/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

En la espesura del bosque se divisaban cuatro figuras moviéndose rápidamente, las cuales saltaban de árbol en árbol. Al frente se encontraba un azabache, liderando al grupo, este era seguido por un pelirrojo, una pelinegra con lentes, un joven con espada.

Flash back

_-__**chicos!! Apúrense**__- gritaban unas niña de aproximadamente 12 años una de pelo azul grisáceo llamada Naoko, sus ojos eran grises, usaba un saco negro con cuello y un pescador de igual color ,su cabello estaba recogido por una coleta y un par de mechones estaban amarrados por unas vendas, en su cara había un tatuaje, en su mano derecha portaba un anillo negro, en sus brazos traía varios hilos negros, sus zapatos ninjas eran de igual color y la otra niña tenia el pelo de color rojo llamada Kaede, sus ojos eran de color negro, traía puesto un blusa blanca con cuello color guinda, un short café y zapatos ninjas azul oscuro, su cabello era corto ambas chicas con piel blanca mostraban una gran sonrisa en sus rostros a la vez que invitaban a sus compañeros a unirse con ellas. Corrían velozmente, los llamaron nuevamente mientras se adentraban en el bosque de entrenamiento_

_-__**Espérenos Naoko, Kaede- **__decía un castaño de lentes, con un peliblanco detrás de el y un pelirrojo corriendo los tres tras las niñas-__**Van demasiado rápido a ver si podemos alcanzarlas esta vez.**_

_-__**Están emocionadas**__-responde Juugo con el tono serio de siempre- __**es una de las pocas veces que hemos salido fuera**__-_

_**-Debe ser-**__responde Kimimaru tratando de encontrarlas con la mirada desde uno de los árboles._

_-__**Esta mañana la vi.… **__ - dice el pelirrojo mientras se detiene y ve a sus compañeros los cuales seguían buscando a las niñas, uno el ojiverde por temor a que se escaparan y el de lentes para saber porque los llamaban –__**estaba sonriendo**__-_

_-__**Hace tiempo que no sonreía **__–dice el ultimo de ellos con algo de enojo-__**no desde que el sensei le ordeno**__…-_

_-__**cállate-**__dice molesto el peliblanco-__** orochimaru-sama lo hace por su bien**__-_

_-__**ella no lo deseaba**__-reafirma el castaño notándose en sus ojos un extraño resplandor-__**la obligo- **__En sus ojos se miraba el coraje que tenían entre si, se preparaban para pelear._

_-__**Nos están esperando**__- dice Juugo sin voltear a velos calmando el enfrentamiento que pudo haber surgido entre los otros dos._

_-__**Es cierto**__-Rikuto se adentra en el bosque sin esperar a los otros dos-__**ella nos mando buscar**__…. __**de seguro se enojara con nosotros**__- mientras Kimimaru y Juugo se adentran en el bosque alcanzándolo._

_-__**Les**__**paso algo chicos?**__ –dice Naoko viéndolos desde un árbol no muy preocupada al parecer. _

_-__**Por que tardaron tanto?**__-dice Kaede con un cara de enojo saltando desde el lugar donde estaba frente al castaño._

_-__**Ustedes que no nos esperan**__- replica el castaño viendo hacia abajo ya que el era un poco mas alto que la castaña._

_-__**Ya basta, para que nos llamaron**__- habla el peliblanco cortando una flor blanca la cual se mecía con el soplo del viento_

_-__**aun falta**__**camino**__-sonríe Naoko mientras se desvanecía -__**nos espera en un lugar que apenas encontró**_

_-__**Para que nos cito tan lejos?- dice **__el pelirrojo desde las sombras aun no se mostraba pero su voz confirmaba que se encontraba cerca._

_Naoko aparece a su lado, esto no inmuta ante la aparición repentina de ella-__**sal Juugo no te escondas**__-sonríe y pelirrojo se une a los demás_

_-__**Nada se te esconde, no es cierto?-**__el castaño le dice a Naoko mientras se recuesta en el árbol_

_Kimimaru mira a los demás-__**conociéndola es muy desesperada y se enojara, así que vamonos.**_

Fin del flash back

-**Juugo apúrate**-la única chica del grupo veía como el pelirrojo se quedaba atrás perdido en sus pensamientos viendo un riachuelo correr _**"era un día como hoy"**_ pensó Juugo y se apresuro para alcanzarlos

--/--/--/--/--/--/-/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

**-¿ella aceptara?- ** dice Konan caminando detrás de ellos, dejando sola a la chica herida.

**-Lo hará... le ofrecí una buena propuesta-** contesta Madara, los tres se adentran al salón donde tenían a los bijou-** Se me olvidaba Aya ya había elegido la primera… no le queda mas que aceptar la ultima-**

**- Solo nos falta uno- **dice Pein observando el contenedor**- el nuevo ermitaño…el poseedor del nueve colas **

- **El cual no lograste traer de regreso- **dice el enmascarado a modo de burla haciendo chasquear al pelinaranja.

**- Quien terminara primero la misión?** - pregunta Konan metiéndose en la conversación- **Aya o Yuuki? Últimamente le han estado apostando mucho a esas dos dependemos de sus resultados… recuerden al fin y al cabo son mocosas que cambian constantemente de parecer.**

**- Están en iguales condiciones… aunque aun no muestran su poder totalmente-** dice el portador de Samehada desde la entrada al salón- **demo… al parecer nuestro líder apuesta mas por Aya… ella parece serle fiel y no lo desobedece como Yuuki**- 

- **Al fin llegas Kisame… traes contigo la información-** Dice Madara volteando para lograr mirar al ex compañero de Uchiha Itachi

**- Claro lo dudaba?-** responde el ninja del agua con una sonrisa cortada.

--/--/--/--/--/--/-/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

El equipo Hebi iniciaba su misión recién asignada por el menor de los Uchihas, entrenar y encontrar información sobre Madara y su gentío de akatsuki para poder acabar con ellos de una vez por todas después de todo ese era parte de uno de sus planes.

El Uchiha menor logro escapar del ahora líder de akatsuki, fue un tanto difícil pues tenia aun muchas interrogantes que solo el otro Uchiha podría responder, pero no sabia los planes que tenia Madara para con el, tal vez lo mataría o intentaría otra cosa.

-**hay que descansar un poco Sasuke-kun** –habla la pelinegra- **llevamos días así**-mientras se detenía en un árbol

**Lamentablemente**... –Dice Suigetsu- **la zorra tiene** **razón además aquí hay una cueva, podemos descansar hasta mañana-**señalando hacia esta

El portador del sharingan se detiene, era cierto llevaban días así, sin detenerse, los estaban persiguiendo los ayudantes de akatsuki, solo se detenían para comer y beber agua. En la mente del moreno solo estaba una idea: acabar con Uchiha Madara a como diera lugar antes de que el muriera; mas no lo podría continuar con lo planeado si estaban débiles. El también estaba cansado y sus ojos no le habían dejado de doler.

**Esta bien.**..-se voltea hacia ellos- **busquen agua y comida, mientras Suigetsu y yo examinamos que el lugar este seguro**- Juugo y Karin asienten, dicho esto se adentran en el bosque en busca del riachuelo que habían pasado antes.

Ya que los otros integrantes se fueron Suigetsu camina hacia los árboles

-**Bueno Sasuke no creo que tardemos mucho- **recoge algunas ramas y se dirige hacia la cueva-**necesito una de tus bolas de fuego para hacer una fogata**.-Sasuke no le pone atención y empieza a rodear el lugar con la mirada lo observa detenidamente, luego desaparece.

Al entrar a la cueva el ojiverde deja su espada recargada en una piedra y empieza a acomodar las ramas, empieza a sentir movimiento dentro de la cueva, ya estaba a punto de tomar su espada, cuando siente algo frío en su cuello, una sombra estaba detrás de el, sosteniendo una filosa kunai y su espada lejos de el.

-**sabes es de mala educación entrar sin haber sido invitado**-la sombra tenia sujetado a Suigetsu y este no podía alcanzar su espada.

"_nani? De donde salio? "_** tsk **–se empezó a mover en el intento de salir de esa posición que lo desfavorecía _"es inútil… si me muevo atravesará su kunai en mi cuello…"_piensa dejando de hacer fuerzas para soltarse pensó que podía salir convirtiendo su cuerpo en agua pero su cuerpo estaba inmóvil _"maldita sea donde estarán los demás" _

Desde la entrada de la cueva se oye el eco de una voz- **si hablamos de educación**-la sombra voltea de reojo hacia atrás y ve como un ojinegro rápidamente desenvaina su katana y aparece detrás de ella clavando un poco la punta en su espalda,-**no eres el más indicado para dar lecciones**-.

De la sombra se oye una risa de superioridad, Suigetsu aprovecha la oportunidad y logra escapar de la sombra, pero para sorpresa de Sasuke y el, la sombra estaba detrás del azabache **"… su velocidad es increíble"**pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-**hmp, ahora resulta que tu me darás clases ¿no? Chico bonito-**dice detrás del Uchiha- **si quieres que siga vivo responde las preguntas que te hice**-volteando hacia Suigetsu quien seguía sorprendido, pero no respondió.

--/--/--/--/--/--/-/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

En la aldea de Konoha, el consejo se había reunido en casa de Danzo, estaban tomando un poco de té y sake, mientras cada quien pensaba en lo ocurrido tiempo atrás y que ahora parecía hacerse cada vez presente

**-Ya saben lo que ha pasado con la aldea**- rompió el silencio Danzo dejando su sake en la mesa**- el integrante de akatsuki ha dejado muchas bajas en todos los grupos… tanto chunnins como jounis y….-**

**-Sabemos que no estamos aquí para discutir eso…- **dice la anciana seriamente interrumpiendo a uno de los creadores del grupo ANBU**- sino por lo que Tsunade-sama nos ha mandado llamar… pensé que a esos documentos solo tenia acceso el tercero y el cuarto…-**

**-Los problemas que creíamos solucionados están saliendo a flote-** continua el anciano Homura**- los del clan Uchiha y los del clan del Shondaime… bueno solo un problema en ese Clan, el cual pensaron que seria mejor no revelarlo por la paz entre las aldeas vecinas desde hace tiempo y que ahora sabemos- **

**-El punto ahora se concentra en Sasuke Uchiha , él nos ha traído los problemas con demás los países**- dice Danzo con enojo y bebiendo su sake rápidamente para después quebrar el vaso- **debimos haberlo matado cuando tuvimos la oportunidad-**

**-Sabes que no podíamos hacerlo...-** dice la anciana mirándolo furicamente**- aun teníamos el pacto con Uchiha Itachi el cual consta que…**

-**Lo sabemos Koharu-san…-** dice Danzo arrebatándole ahora el la palabra- **Pero si los rumores o la información es cierta… ya nada nos une a eso-**

Los tres ya estaban en un punto en el que con solo la mirada quería matarse

-**Solo nos queda pensar en que le diremos a la Hokage… recuerden que lo que haya descubierto en esos papeles nos es otra cosa que los problemas del pasado y en el cual esta mezclada su familia y alguien a quien no conoce y que tiene la sangre del clan Senju**- el anciano después de decir eso se levanta de la mesa sin haber terminado su té

**-Nos podemos adelantar a la búsqueda de esa persona mandando llamar a la ninja del clan Mizukawa**- dice la anciana mientras los ancianos la veían un tanto sorprendidos**- no he sabido de ella desde que se supone la llave desapareció… demo podemos encargar a un grupo especial que valla en su búsqueda-**

--/--/--/--/--/--/-/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

En el bosque Karin y Juugo avanzaban rápidamente a la cueva donde momentos atrás habían dejado a sus compañeros.

-**Sasuke-kun esta en problemas sentí a alguien en esa lugar-** dice Karin mientras sigue a Juugo rumbo a la cueva

Flash black

_Después de un rato de saltar por los árboles llegan a una laguna donde se encontraba una niña menor que Kaede y Naoko parecía de unos 8 años. _

_De cabello corto azul claro, su blusa de resaque era de un color gris con malla que cubrían sus brazos y con cuello, algo larga, estaba amarrada a la mitad con un listón azul grisáceo que era el color de su pantalones, estaba sentada en una roca._

_-__**Oe! ya llegamos**__-Naoko se acerca algo nerviosa a la chica, esta no voltea, pero Naoko se imagina su cara con una expresión de enojo._

_-__**No fue nuestra intención tardar tanto **__-Kaede sale disculpándose ante su compañera que estaba furiosa, las dos se hacen chiquitas al ver la manera en que la niña las mira._

_-__**No hay excusa!!- **__grita la peliazulada, levantándose rápidamente aparece frente a la pelirroja y a la ojigris .Las dos chicas se hacen mas chiquitas ante la chica que amenaza con un puño -__**llevo esperando aquí.**__..-ya con fuego alrededor suyo-__**mas de medio día!!**_

_-__**Etto... es que los…**__ -Naoko, estaba nerviosa ante su amiga tanto que su mente se quedo muda._

_-__**chicos llegaron**__- Kaede ríe tímidamente mientras veía llegar al peliblanco y al castaño de lentes eran los últimos que faltaban ya que Juugo estaba ahí._

_La pequeña los encamino por una cueva húmeda que estaba escondida entre unos arbustos, caminaron por un rato a oscuras, al final estaban parados en una pequeña meseta, enfrente de ellos había un lugar hermoso que no conocían._

_El tiempo no se detuvo y ya se había hecho tarde, el sol se ocultaba poco a poco, ese día ya estaba llegando a su fin, el cielo sufría una mezcla de tonos que iban tornándose de naranjas, rosas y morados a un azul oscuro casi negro, un par de estrellas presentaban a la luna, que esa noche seria llena, su luz se reflejaría en el mar que tenían frente e ellos._

_-__**No les parece hermoso**__- la voz de la pequeña rompe el silencio-__**lo**__**encontré hace poco quería compartirlo con ustedes – **__continuo mirando el horizonte._

_-__** Te pasa algo Kaede?**__-Naoko se dio cuenta del cambio de animo de la pelirroja_

_-__**no te preocupes**__-la peliazulada la abraza-__**no nos descubrirán…este será nuestra ruta de escape…- **__le susurra___

_Kaede cambia su expresión mientras se dedica a grabar ese lugar en su memoria.-__**anda la osa que tarde es Naoko no es cierto?-**__dice nerviosa la ojinegra_

_-__**es cierto**__- dice Juugo detrás de ellas, asustándolas y avanza a la entrada de la cueva._

_-__**Vamonos**__-dice la ojigris un poco seria seguida por la pelirroja_

_-__**chicas!! Apúrense**__ – dice Rikuto el cual les habla desde el otro lado de la entrada._

_Las chicas se habían retrasado y ahora corrían para encontrarse con sus amigos_

Fin del flash back

Juugo que va más delante no responde debido a que estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos_" la chica que estaba en la guarida de akatsuki se parece…"_

-**Pensé que seria por el cansancio**- continuo la pelinegra, era lo único que había escuchado de ella, al parecer los dos concordaban en un pensamiento en que akatsuki y además las otras naciones andaban detrás de ellos-**pero vale más estar prevenidos-**Tras de ellos habían quedado los alimentos conseguidos para repone su energías.

--/--/--/--/--/--/-/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

**Wa!! Gracias Yamino no kokubi**, **Sabaku No Menny, Sharingan Itay por leer. Saber su opinión y crítica es importante para mí, me indica si voy bien, si tengo errores, si les agrada, etc. haciendo que con el tiempo mejore, así que dejen y sigan dejando reviews onegai!! **


End file.
